Rhuddwyr
|Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Active |Row 5 title = Current Pesonnel |Row 5 info = ~75}} The Hurddau Rhuddwyr (literally Order of the Scaleguard) are a Mynydd chivalric order that was established in February 38 L.C. by Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran after the Mynydd Civil War. It was created to fill the void from the traitorous Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn as the elite men-at-arms of the Arglwydd, Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd. Those who were previously in the Bleiddiaid and remained loyal to the Arglwydd and ultimately true to their oaths were automatically made members and given a knighthood. The creation of a force loyal to the Arglwydd after the civil war was imperative, but it needed to be shown that they would be loyal to the people of the Mynydd and ultimately Lordaeron while shedding any former disloyalty from their predecessor. With this in mind, Iorweth set out to take on the dragon as his sigil -- in the same vein as the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn took the name and sigil of the Gawead generations before. The largest difference between the Bleiddiaid and the Rhuddwyr, beyond its chivalric status, is the fact that non-Mynydd sworn to the Arglwydd are able to join it. They are known colloquially by the smallfolk as the the Scalecloaks or Scaleguard and by other knightly orders and kingdoms as the Knights of the Vale or Dragon Knights of the Vale. Though it is the newest order among the Mynydd, it is no less prestigious nor important compared to other, older orders. Structure Arglwydd The de facto leader of the Rhuddwyr, the Arglwydd is the supreme commander and has the ability to take direct command of the forces in the field. However, due to the relationship between the Arglwydd and his vassals, he allows the Rhuddwyr a large amount of autonomy. Crandieid Otherwise known as the Grand Master of the Order, the Crandieid is chosen among the Feistrolaf and serves for life, though they are allowed to not only abdicate, but can also be replaced should the Arglwydd call for one. They lead the order on the front lines, leading the knights and serjeanty directly. The Crandieid is also the Knight-Lord of Gwent. Feistrolaf A Feistrolaf leads a chapter of the Rhuddwyr. They are knighted individuals, equivalent to knight-captains and make up the Cyngor o Raddfeydd. Though there is a precedent of election among the chapter, the establishment of a new chapter requires the Crandieid to appoint a Feistrolaf. Gapwein A holdover rank from the Bleiddiaid, a Gapwein leads a wing of a particular chapter. They are the equivalent to knight-veterans. Draigion Knighted individuals who make up the veteran members of the chapter. They are known colloquially as the Scaleguard Knights or Vale Knights. Yswain Also known as a Serjeant or Armsman, they are the non-knighted combatants of the order who are above the age of squires. They seek to become Draigion, but are typically assigned to a Draigion without a squire. Facwy Otherwise known as squire, they are men and women between the ages of sixteen and twenty-four who are assigned to Draigion to serve and learn. Organization The Rhuddwyr are organized into chapters and then further into wings. Chapters Chapters are an organized group of Draigion, Yswain, and Facwy led by the Feistrolaf. They are typically localized to a certain Tiernas, establishing a Chapter House in the main settlement in said Tiernas. Feistrolaf serve as leaders of the Chapters for a period of five years and are voted in by the Draigion if the chapter has been previously established; otherwise, a Feistrolaf is appointed when a new chapter is created. Chapters make take on their own coat-of-arms to be used by the Chapter order members once they are knighted. There is no limit to how many members a Chapter may have. The most prestigious chapter of the Gwent Chapter, which is the main chapter of the Rhuddwyr and is typically under the direct command of the Crandieid. Additionally, the Feistrolaf of Gwent is typically considered the ‘’First Among Equals’’ of the Feistrolaf. Wings Numbering no larger than twenty, the Wings of the Rhuddwyr are the primary organizational unit on the battlefield. Each Wing is given a Gapwein, with exception to Prime Wing of the chapter, which is led by the Feistrolaf. Mounts The primary mount of the Rhuddwyr is the rhaidd -- the large animals were once bred almost specifically for the Bleiddiaid, thus continuing the cavalry tradition in the Rhuddwyr is imperative. However, Syr Iorweth is currently searching for proto-dragon eggs… Joining the Rhuddwyr In order to join the Rhuddwyr as a Yswain or beyond, the candidate either must be invited to join, appointed by the Arglwydd, or must attain two letters of recommendation by members of the Rhuddwyr. Ultimately, the Crandieid has the final say on who is in and who is out. If not invited specifically, the candidate must undergo trials. After the two letters of recommendation are attained, the trials are as follows: Trial of Scales A combat test. The candidate must prove their skills at arms by proving themselves in battle and taking something off of an enemy that they personally kill and give it to a Feistrolaf or the Crandieid. This trophy-esque involvement was once part of the traditional proving process of a Mynydd warrior and represents both Conand and Alistir, gods of the Hen Duwiaid, in the trial. Trial of Embers The candidate must undergo their commitment and loyalty to the Arglwydd by being stripped down to a chest and groin binding and sitting within a circle of flames. They are given only water during the duration of this test, but its ritualistic nature is more spiritual than it is practical. Trial of Dragons The candidate must prove to the Draig y Clych that they are truly worthy of taking on the mantle of Scaleguard. The candidate must gather a cloak of scales and offer it to the Coven for them to bless -- they must then present this to the High Prophetess and the Crandieid. It is the final initiation ritual and meant to show that they are dedicated to the Rhuddwyr and will be physically cloaked in the ways of the dragon. It is worthy to note that the Trial of Dragons must be undergone by all those who wish to become Draigion. Thus, even if a member of specifically invited, they too must be cloaked in the blessed dragonscale cloak. =Chapters= ---- Gwent Feistrolaf: Vacant Wings # Prime Wing - Vacant - Twenty Riders # Second Wing - Syr Seren mab Iefan - Twenty Riders # Third Wing - Syr Meirion ap Talfryn - Twenty Riders Brycheiniog Feistrolaf: Lady Celestinea mab Wynne Wings # Fourth Wing - Lady Celestinea mab Wynne Category:Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Knights Category:Cavalry